Two Roses
by so.many.fandoms.i.just.cant
Summary: The Doctor experiences deja vu. Romana/Doctor and slight Ten/Rose if you squint. I promise it's better than my summary.


And it shot him. He fell and then he was looking up at Rose's face as he died. And her voice was saying,

"I've got you. It missed you. Look, it's me, Doctor."

He smiled as she held him. "Rose." Was all he could choke out.

"Hi." She had answered.

"Long time no see." He added.

"Yeah. Been busy, you know." She joked but was cut off when he groaned.

"Don't die." She suddenly said.

"Oh, my God. Don't die." She begged as he groaned again.

"Oh my god, don't die." She was begging him and he had a sense of deja vu. Another blond was looking at him as he repeated the same words.

IIIII

She had delayed her regeneration long enough for him to save the universe and get himself safe before she had dropped in the TARDIS.

"I prolonged my regeneration." She whispered, looking up at him firmly.

"I'm too weak to change now." She finished and he shook his head.

"Romana, you silly thing. What will I ever do with you." He had joked.

"People have been wondering that for a while now." She had replied and he had laughed. She was good at that, making him laugh when he least expected it but always when he needed it most. His laughter however was cut off when she let out an involuntary gasp and shuddered in his arms. Her eyes loosing focus as she continued defiantly staring up at his face, not allowing her eyes to close and he knew he should let her end her suffering but he just couldn't. He was far too selfish for that.

"Don't die." He begged weakly.

"O, Rassilon, Don't die. Oh, please. Don't die." She smiled softly and set her hand on his face, softly stroking his cheek as tears began to fall.

"Hey, It's okay. It's going to be okay." He knew he should be comforting her but he couldn't. His heart was burning as he imagined what life would be like without Romanadvoratrelundar.

"Please don't die. Please don't leave me." He sobbed brokenly, cradling her to him as she weakly wrapped her usually so strong and sure arms around him. She pulled back for a moment and laid down, looking at his face and smiling softly before she stopped moving.

And her hearts stopped beating.

And the glow seeped out of her face.

And her rosy cheeks stopped being rosy.

Rosy.

Rosie.

Rose.

IIIII

That brought him back to the present and he knew he had to regenerate now or it would be to late for him.

But before he did he heard her voice, his long lost lover whispered, "You know what you must do my lord Doctor. You mustn't leave Rose."

She disappeared as she had come and he did as the angel had bid him do.

IIIII

He had buried Romana in Paris. Gallifrey was gone so he couldn't bury her there. He had glanced upon her beautiful face one last time. It unnerved him that a face so usually full of child-like curiosity, love, compassion, spirit and liveliness could be so still and devoid. He kissed her one last time, on those lips that used to smile at him and sing Gallifreyan lullabies when she thought he couldn't hear her and had offered reassurances to those in need without missing a beat. He squeezed those hands one last time. Those hands that had slipped into his and fit so perfectly like they were moulded to his, that took to constructing useful and ingenious gadgets and machines out of old spare parts, that had navigated the TARDIS so much better than him and that had unknowingly brushed by her name written on the console so many times. He had gently lowered her body into the hole and had laid his scarf on top. The one she had played at the ends of so much. He had looked at her one last time and buried her, leaving a lovely polished marble gravestone and a single white rose.

"I love you, Romanadvoratrelundar." He had whispered in Gallifreyan and he could have sworn he heard on the wind,

"I love you too, compensation syndrome and all." And as he stepped into his TARDIS the last noise he heard was her carefree laughter.

IIIII

A/N: This is my first fic so please no flames. However constructive criticism is much appreciated.


End file.
